The present invention relates to an exercising apparatus having two elastic ropes coupled to a folding chair for pulling.
Various exercising apparatus have been disclosed, and have appeared on the market. These exercising apparatus are commonly designed for training and exercising specific parts of the body. An exercising apparatus for multiple purposes is commonly heavy and expensive. There is a structure of exercising apparatus having a rotary disk mounted on a base frame and two elastic ropes with handles fastened to the base frame for pulling. When in exercising, the player twist the body and simultaneously pull the elastic ropes through the handles. The rotary disk has raised portions at the top so that it can rub the player's feet when exercising. This structure is functional, however it works only in one function. Another drawback of this structure of exercising apparatus is that it is not collapsible.